


I Just Wanna Make You Sweat

by babykid528



Series: sub!Zach Est Relationship Poly Pinto 'verse [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Descriptions of Sex With Other(s), Dom!Chris, Dom/sub, Dominating while Bottoming, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sensual Play, Sweat, sub!Zach, subbing while Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach goes for a run. Chris gets really turned on by sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Make You Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/gifts).



> Semper prompted _Pinto, Sweat_ and the other day we were talking about D/s where the sub Tops, so this resulted. (LOVE YOU, BB!!!)  <3333
> 
> This is a sequel to [Take Me Home and Let Me Use You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3956596), though they can technically be read separately without confusion.
> 
> Special thanks to Semper, not only for the prompt and D/s discussion, but for giving this an Alpha read for me before posting. Any remaining errors are all mine, but hopefully we didn't miss anything glaring. lol!

Chris is sitting on the couch in the living room when Zach comes in from his morning run.

He barely waves as he makes a beeline for the kitchen. Chris follows him with his eyes until he returns to the living room, chugging a bottle of water.

“It’s really fucking hot out there,” Zach says on a rushed gasp of air, bottle almost empty.

“I can see that.”

Chris notes the way Zach’s hair is plastered to his forehead, the way his face and neck and arms, and even his legs, all seem to glisten in the sunlight filtering in the many windows in the room. Zach’s threadbare tank top, stretched halfway to hell, is stuck to him and dark with sweat.

Chris’ brain immediately jumps to imagining the oily kind of inkblot impressions Zach might leave if he were pressed up against the wall right now.

“Come here,” he says, beckoning Zach with a wave of his hand.

Zach gives him a curious look, finishing the last of his water as he approaches.

When he’s within reach, Chris takes his free hand firmly and tugs.

Dawning blooms shocked across Zach’s face and his still-quick breathing hitches.

“Chris, no,” he says.

“Mmmm, yes,” Chris counters.

“We _just_ got that couch,” Zach reasons. “I _like_ that couch. I don’t want to mess it up so soon.”

Chris sighs.

“Fine,” he compromises. “Bedroom then.”

Zach gives a little nod.

“Do you want me to go in ahead and kneel?” he asks.

Chris gives him a look, a mixture of appreciation and amusement. He stands up from the couch, still holding Zach’s hand, and gets right in Zach’s face.

“Not this time,” he tells him, grinning.

Zach’s eyes widen, pupils dilating, and Chris squeezes his hand.

“I’m in charge,” he says. “Usual agreement in place. Usual safeword.”

“Okay,” Zach says, breathless.

Even as into it as he clearly is, Zach looks so flustered. Chris is sure he never imagined going for a run would result in an immediate scene between them. Chris has been feeling restless all day though, desperate for control, for Zach.

Zach’s sweat, apparently, pushes him over the edge.

“I really need you,” Chris tells him, words frank, hoping his expression is as open and vulnerable as he suddenly feels.

Zach takes a deep breath and releases it, shuddering and slow.

“What do you need?” he asks.

“I need you to do everything I say,” Chris tells him, pressing a little closer. “I need you to be good for me, like you always are, Zach. Can you do that? Do you want to do that?”

“I always want to do that,” Zach tells him like the question itself is some kind of insult. “Just let me go get ready for you.”

He makes to move away, but Chris doesn’t release his hand. When Zach turns back to look at him, he stalks forward, spinning them and pushing Zach backwards, until he is pressed to the wall beside the couch.

“I’m so gross right now, Chris,” Zach protests.

Chris leans in, presses his face into Zach’s neck, and just inhales. Zach’s musky scent fills his lungs and he releases the breath on a sigh.

“You’re perfect,” he says, before swiping his tongue out to lick Zach’s damp skin.

Zach shivers or silently chuckles or both.

“You’re so freaky, Pine,” he says. Any sting those words might have is erased by the fond tone in which Zach says them.

Chris leans back enough to look Zach in the eye and searches his face as he says, “You love me though.”

Zach melts back against the wall a little and gives Chris a soft look.

“Yeah, I do,” he admits.

Chris leans in again, kisses Zach’s mouth, licks the salty sweat from where it’s gathered just above Zach’s upper lip, and sighs.

“I love you too, you know,” he says.

“I know,” Zach assures him.

They stare for a few moments, just watching one another, before Zach breaks the silence.

“How do you want me?” he asks. “Aside from covered in sweat and obedient.”

Chris squeezes his hand again and licks his own lips.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says.

Zach arches a shocked eyebrow at that.

“Really?” he asks.

“Really,” Chris nods.

“Well, I’m certainly not going to refuse that request,” Zach swears.

Chris crowds in closer to him and holds him hot against the wall, his face pressed against Zach’s sticky cheek.

“I want you to fuck me while I dominate you,” Chris clarifies, his breath gusting warm over Zach’s red flushed ear. “I want you to fill me with your cock and only move how and when I tell you to.”

Zach swears on a soft gust of breath and Chris takes a step back, releasing him.

“Go in the bedroom and strip down for me,” Chris instructs. “I’ll be there in a second.”

Zach nods and walks away in the direction of their bedroom.

Chris watches the way he moves until he’s out of view and then turns his attention to the wall. Sure enough, there are faint, damp marks where Zach’s body was touching the paint. Chris maps them with his eyes as he cups his cock through his jeans. He doesn’t turn his attention away again until he’s hard in his hand, straining against his zipper.

He joins Zach in the bedroom with his hand still on the front of his pants.

Zach is standing at the foot of the bed, waiting, completely naked. His cock is only half-hard, but it twitches with interest at the sight of Chris holding himself.

“I want you to strip me of my clothes without touching my skin,” Chris tells him.

Zach inhales sharply.

“Every accidental brush of your fingers against me will add five minutes to the interval between when I come and when you’re allowed to,” Chris tells him.

Zach nods, movement jerky, as he agrees to Chris’ terms.

Chris takes a step closer, releases his cock, and holds his arms out, inviting Zach to come toward him. Zach does, watching Chris as if he’s a particularly complicated present to open.

He reaches out after a few minutes of thoughtful calculation and takes the hem of Chris’ shirt over his hand, stuffing it down the front of Chris’ pants, fingers protected by the fabric. He then takes the button of Chris’ jeans and undoes it, dragging the zipper down. Chris isn’t wearing any underwear and Zach looks like he sags with some relief at the discovery.

Chris grins at him, amused as Zach slips to his knees and slowly, carefully, pulls the jeans down and off Chris’ legs.

“You’re not bad at this, baby,” Chris comments, loving the way Zach’s face pinks.

When the pants as discarded, Zach gets back to his feet. He reaches for the bottom of Chris’ shirt, buries his fingers in the fabric and starts to pull it up above his head.

“Fuck,” he curses as the fabric slips from his grip when he reaches Chris’ spread arms and his bare fingers brush Chris’ bicep.

“That’s five,” Chris says, sounding almost serene.

Zach, frustrated, nods.

“Is there a problem, Zach?” Chris asks.

“Your arms,” Zach huffs.

“Where do you want them?” Chris asks.

Zach looks at him like he had no idea he could request Chris change his position. Not that Chris had told him he could before now. Although, to be fair, Chris hadn’t exactly told him he couldn’t either.

Zach thinks a little before stepping back and miming the position he’d like.

“Arms out in front of you, please?” he asks.

Chris, feeling indulgent, does as requested.

“Thank you,” Zach says, voice breathy.

He steps close to Chris’ side and takes the bottom of Chris’ shirt back in his hand, the back of it instead of the front this time. He presses his fingers into the fabric, and he tugs the shirt up until it’s pulling over Chris head, roughly. He drops it then, letting it hang on Chris’ biceps, before he takes it back up and drags it down Chris’ arms, walking beside him, until he’s back to Chris’ hands and the shirt is off.

“There,” Zach breaths, admiring his handiwork.

Chris smiles at him as he drops his arms back to his sides.

Both of their cocks are hard now, completely, and Chris admires the way Zach’s bobs as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“You unwrapped me,” he says, voice congratulatory. “And it only cost you a five minute penalty.”

Zach blushes at the mix of teasing and praise.

“I want you to get the lube now,” Chris tells him, and Zach apparently can’t move fast enough.

He’s over to the bedside table and back with the lube in record time. Chris reaches out and pets his hair while he thanks him, taking pleasure in the way Zach’s flush deepens. He leans in before he can think the better of it and kisses Zach’s mouth, gentle and deep. Zach sways into it and whimpers. Chris ends it with a sharp nip to his lower lip.

He turns away from Zach then and bends himself over the bed, displaying his ass.

“Go ahead and stretch me for your cock, baby,” he tells him.

He can’t see him at this angle, but if the strangled noise Zach makes is any indication, Zach may be swaying with the rush of blood from the head that usually accompanies those instructions from Chris.

Chris can hear the lube being opened and closed, and then Zach grips his hip tightly. His fingers are dry where they press into Chris’ skin, anchoring them both, and then Zach reaches the slicked fingers of his other hand between Chris’ cheeks.

“We don’t do this enough,” Chris sighs as the first finger slips inside him.

Zach whines and leans into Chris, pushing his finger in deeper, before drawing it slowly back out.

It takes time to gradually stretch the muscles, but Zach eventually has three fingers pressed inside Chris. Chris is breathing heavy, but Zach is the one whimpering with each stroke. Chris does what he can to shush and soothe him.

“Chris, I need,” Zach begs, leaning bodily on Chris’ back, face pressed into Chris’ skin.

“I know, baby,” Chris tells him, gentle. “I know. Come on, just stand up for me, okay?”

It’s a struggle, but Zach stands up and away, his fingers sliding out of Chris. He lets out a little lost sound and Chris chuckles.

“I’m the suddenly empty one,” he reminds, voice fond, as he stands up himself and turns to face Zach again.

“Yes,” Zach agrees, eyes glued to Chris’ mouth. He leans in and Chris stops him before he can initiate a kiss.

“Nah-ah,” Chris tells him, lightly chiding. “Not without permission.”

“I never understand how you stay so composed,” Zach whispers, his own voice and appearance anything but.

“It’s my job,” Chris tells him with a smile, brushing fingers through his hair, damp with fresh sweat. “My very favorite job.”

Zach snorts a half laugh, half moan, and Chris pulls him in for that kiss.

“Can you stand while we do this?” Chris asks against Zach’s mouth.

Zach just nods, words escaping him.

“Good boy,” Chris says, nodding himself, pleased at the way Zach’s blush darkens at the favorite praise.

Chris leans back and sits on the edge of the bed, back just far enough to lay down, ass still against the edge of the bed.

“I want you to slide your cock into me, fill me with it completely,” Chris tells him. “Then I’m going to wrap my legs around you and hold you there, unmoving, until I make myself come.”

He reaches for his cock, to show Zach how he’ll do it, how he’ll get himself off while Zach fills him, and Zach’s eyes flutter shut as he struggles for air.

“Keep your eyes open,” Chris tells him.

Zach is quick to do as he’s told. He looks untethered, afraid of sinking slowly away. Chris stretches out one of his legs to hook the foot around Zach’s thigh and nudge him closer with his toes.

“I’ve got you,” Chris tells him as he shifts in close, hovering above him.

“I know,” Zach swears, “I know.”

Chris wraps his free hand around the lube beside him on the bed and passes it to Zach.

“Get inside me then,” he urges, grinning.

Zach grins back and takes the bottle from Chris. Their fingers linger around it a little longer than strictly necessary, but neither says anything about it.

Chris just continues to squeeze his own cock as he watches Zach get himself coated with lube.

“Pour some on my cock, baby,” Chris tells him when he’s done with the lube.

Zach complies, drizzling it over Chris’ fingers, before he caps the bottle and chucks it off to the side.

He takes no time lining his head up with Chris’ hole. He’s a mess of rushed, needy movements, but he enters Chris slowly, motions calculated and gentle. He lets out a long, low moan as he bottoms out and Chris wraps his legs around him before Zach can lose himself and start moving.

Chris works his hand over himself, fist tight, stroking from base to head with a slight twist, as he watches Zach shake over him, breathing labored.

“Look at me, Zach,” Chris commands, his own voice sounding reedy.

When their eyes meet, Zach looks a million miles away, and he yips a little, a hiccupping kind of soft sound.

“I’ve got you,” Chris tells him, tightening his legs, pulling Zach impossibly deeper. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

Zach grips Chris’ thighs tight in his hands, straining not to move.  He’s so far gone, so deep in his own headspace, he can’t even reply.

“Watch me, baby,” Chris urges him.

Zach blinks, an attempt to focus, as he shifts his gaze to Chris’ cock, leaking in his hand.

“You feel so good inside me,” Chris praises. “Filling me so full. Making my cock ache with how good you feel.”

Zach whines.

“We never do this enough,” Chris says. He knows he already said that once, but it’s true. “Your cock is everywhere but inside me, usually, isn’t it?”

Zach nods and Chris reaches, wrapping his hand around one of Zach’s where is remains, fingers digging into Chris’ thigh.

“You fill other men with that cock of yours though, don’t you baby,” Chris pants, stroking himself a little rougher.

Zach nods again, gasps out a wet sounding, “Yes, fuck,” and trembles.

“Tell me,” Chris urges.

“Fuck,” Zach repeats, trying to get ahold of himself enough to speak. “I go to the club sometimes. You send me there. And I find someone to fuck. Someone to fuck me.”

“Yeah, baby, good boy,” Chris praises him. “Tell me about the last one.”

“Carter,” Zach practically sobs the word out. “He said his name was Carter.”

“Good, yes,” Chris encourages him, squeezing his legs tighter, his ass clenching tighter around Zach.

“He wanted me to fuck him in the main room,” Zach says in a rush. “Took my cock in front of everyone.”

“Did he beg for it?” Chris asks, his control slipping.

“Yesyes,” Zach says, voice a gusting rush of air at the broken tone to Chris’ voice. “He begged the whole time.”

Chris groans then, speeding up his jerking, breathing getting more and more rushed and difficult.

“He came so hard,” Zach continued the story, “right on another patron’s face. It was fucking incredible.”

The shudder that goes through Zach at the memory is what undoes Chris finally. One more aching thrust into his fist and he’s painting his chest and hand with come.

Zach barks out a shout that turns into a long moaned string of obscenities as Chris’ ass clenches around him while he comes.

“Chris, Chris, please,” Zach begs as Chris tries to get his breathing back under control.

Chris just tightens his legs and shakes his head.

“You have a five minute wait,” he reminds him, sounding more in control than he has any right to sound after such an incredible orgasm.

Zach lets out another string of expletives, this one even more desperate than the last.

“You were so fucking good for me right now, baby,” Chris assures him. “But the rules are the rules.”

It’s rough, enforcing them sometimes. A part of Chris, the part that’s not a Dominant, wants to give in to Zach’s every demand. But a bigger part of Chris knows what kind of anarchy that would create. They would never be able to maintain the kind of kinky relationship they have if they didn’t have rules set, well negotiated, and strictly enforced. The five minutes are set in stone, unless Zach safewords and taps out of the scene.

Even with the rules in place, Chris can still do what he can to make things a little easier for Zach while he waits them out.

“Can you lean forward without moving inside me too much?” Chris asks.

“I think,” Zach replies. “Maybe.”

It’s the most honest answer Zach can give at the moment. Chris nods and gently tugs Zach’s hand, still beneath his.

“Come here then,” he urges.

Zach leans down, slow and careful, gasping at the inevitable slide and shift it causes for his trapped cock.

Chris cards his fingers through Zach’s still sweat-slick hair, and smiles at him.

“You’re my very best boy, Zachary,” he says.

Zach whines his name back at him.

Chris keeps him there, leaning above him, so he can assure him with words and touches.

“It’s almost time,” he tells him.

Zach nods, babbles something, and Chris presses his fingers to his flushed, hot cheek.

“I’m going to slowly loosen my legs, baby,” Chris says. “Once you have enough slack to move, you have free reign to fuck me into the mattress, okay?”

“Okay,” Zach rushes the word out.

“Okay,” Chris says, with a quick dip of his chin.

He loosens his legs, slowly. They’ve been straining to hold Zach in place for so long now, the muscles are a little tight. As soon as they’re loose enough though, Zach jerks his hips back and thrusts in hard.

He wastes no time building up a brutal pace, fucking Chris hard and fast.

Chris mumbles encouragement at him while he takes the pounding, revels in it, and Zach mumbles back words of love and thanks.

It only takes him a few minutes and then Zach is coming, shuddering as he spills into Chris, a litany of whispered benedictions escaping on labored breath.

He collapses, his knees giving way, and Chris leans up to catch him. Zach’s cock slides out of him in the process and come begins dripping out of Chris’ ass. Chris shudders against the feeling and just helps to hoist Zach onto the bed beside him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do that standing anymore,” Chris wonders on a laugh.

Zach laughs too, breathless.

“We might be getting a little old for some of these positions,” Chris points out, more seriously.

Zach waves him off and says, “Not a chance.”

Chris laughs harder, causing the bed to shake, and he’s pleased when Zach joins him. He leans over, looming over Zach, and kisses him possessively, swallowing his laughter.

Chris moans into the kiss as more come leaks out of him.

“Fuck,” he gasps against Zach’s lips, “I’m overflowing.”

Zach pulls him in for another kiss, this one harder, and Chris feels him reach down between his legs to feel the come dripping there.

“God, you’re so ridiculously hot like this,” Zach swears.

“Yeah well, you subbing while you fuck me is pretty, ridiculously hot too,” Chris promises.

They kiss again, a press of smiles, before Chris rolls out of Zach’s reach.

“We need to shower,” he announces. “You were pretty filthy before we did this, so a damp cloth isn’t going to cut it for clean up this time.”

“Filthy, huh?” Zach asks, laughing. “You seemed to think I was absolutely delectable.”

“Yeah well,” Chris grins as his face heats. “Sweaty and filthy is a very good look on you.”

Chris stands up from the bed first, his stomach and chest covered with his own come, his ass dripping with Zach’s come, and his hair mussed with his own sweat.

Zach softens, eyes full of fondness when he says, “Yeah, well, it’s a good look on you, too.”

Chris pulls him to his feet to join him, pressing a quick, heartfelt kiss to his mouth before swatting his ass.

Zach yelps just as Chris orders, “Get in the shower.”

“Ridiculous Dom,” Zach mumbles.

He takes hold of Chris’ hand before he can lay another slap to his ass, and pulls him toward the en suite.

“Ridiculous, but yours,” Chris says.

Zach just pulls him a little closer, leaning into him as they enter the bathroom. A gesture that Chris is sure means _yes you are_.

Chris leans in a little more himself to make sure Zach knows that goes both way. _Mine_ , he says with a sharp nip to Zach’s jaw.

The look Zach shoots him lets him know his message is received, loud and clear.


End file.
